stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) characters
''Characters specific to and continuity. These may be separated into individual articles as more information becomes available.'' ::See: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) for those characters not listed here and which have their own articles. Starfleet Harrison Gregg Lieutenant Gregg was an engineer aboard the , he initial thought that he should have been the chief engineer, over Joanna Withrome, but over time he changed his mind. ("Quantum Dreams") Kavoc Ensign Kavoc was a Vulcan engineer stationed aboard the since 2378. He has since become the ship's transporter chief, as well as one being part of Lt. Commander Joanna Withrome's senior staff. ("From the Past", "In Custody", "Monks of Or'pec") Barbara Hessman Hessman was the commanding officer of the since 2379. In 2371, while commanding the Hessman made first contact with the Wismagan. ("The Removal, Part 1", "The Nothingness", "Unresolved Matters", "Aftermath") In 2382, she commanded the Independence in the Battle of Minark. ("Torment and Woe") Lipton Lieutenant Commander Lipton, a human female, was the chief science officer of the in 2382. ("Jump") Jeri Manon Lieutenant Manon was a security officer aboard the since 2379. She was promoted to the rank of lieutenant following her actions during the removal of President Ba'l from Ka'al. During her service aboard the Pioneer she has become good friends with Commander Robert Tuff. ("The Removal, Part 1", "For Better or Worse") Gerald Marks Marks was the commanding officer of the . ("The Caverns of Eden, Part 2") Nadia Otterman Nadia was a medical technician aboard the in 2380. She accompanied Dr. Chase Braga on an away mission to the planet of Za'da Gol. She had already been infatuated with the doctor, and the strange atmosphere of the planet intensified her feelings, causing her to go wild. She kidnapped Braga, and when he does not return her love, she attempted to kill him. During her attack Braga dodged and she ended up falling of a cliff to her death. ("Mission on Za'da Gol") Gavin Pryce Captain Pryce was the commanding officer of the in 2382. ("Jump") Tom Ramses Captain Ramses was the commanding officer of the in 2382. ("Dawn", "Jump") Thomas Reese Reese was the commanding officer of the in 2378. ("The Caverns of Eden, Part 2") Rick Soto Ensign Soto was a security officer aboard the since 2379. He has since become the brig officer, having to deal with such prisoners as Tyson Calok, Victor Mandrake, and even Captain Benjamin Kelsoe. ("The Removal, Part 1", "Transfer", "Mandrake's Stand", "Dawn") Zed Lieutenant Commander Zed, an Edosian male, was the tactical officer of the in 2382. ("Jump") Civilians Emilia Ballen Wife of Governor Richard Ballen. ("Mission on Za'da Gol") Richard Ballen Ballen was the Governor of the Federation colony on Za'da Gol in 2380. Due to a strange atmospheric anomally, both Ballen and his wife, who where thirty, aged forty years in a matter of weeks. They were eventually rescued by the . ("Mission on Za'da Gol") Rodney Brickenhouser Brickenhouser was the to President Korvin Mot since 2381. ("Question of Loyalty") In late 2381, Brickenhouser approached Bill Jordan to propose a in Mot so that Kaenar Korban could become President and preside over the during the Coalition War. Jordan declined the proposal. ("For Better or Worse") Kyle Kelsoe In 2379, Romulan Commander L'mar meet with Captain Benjamin Kelsoe about the , after which it was discovered that L'mar had stolen some samples of Kelsoe's . Later that year, the Pioneer stumbled upon the wreckage of L'mar's ship, the , and found a young boy. After an examination by Dr. Braga, it was determined that the boy was a clone of Captain Kelsoe. Kelsoe named him Kyle, and stood by his side as he died as a result of genetic encoding by L'mar. ("Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts", "The Crossing") Joseph Kyle Kyle was the first officer of the Federation cargo ship from the 23rd century, who encountered the crew of the due to a time anomaly. ("From the Past") Mul La Grace Mul La was the ambassador from Tulop, who the picked up to transport to Andres Rae, where he would officially sign the documents making Tulop part of the . Mul La has since become Tulop representative on the Federation Council. ("Grace", "Monks of Or'pec", "Question of Loyalty") Herman Noah Noah was the captain of the Federation cargo ship from the 23rd century, who encountered the crew of the due to a time anomaly. ("From the Past") Romulan Terrok A subcommander stationed aboard the as the warbird's executive officer. ("Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts") So'jan Military Isen'ko Major Admiral Isen'ko was a high ranking officer in the So'jan , and was an alley of Admiral Da'note. As of 2382, he was the So'jan High Command's de facto second in command. Isen'ko was the military official chosen to place the crown on Ar'kon head when he declared himself king. In 2382, he ordered the arrest of Senator Ru'kon. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1", "For Better or Worse", "Torment and Woe") Kroge An sojan major, who defected to the Federation in 2379, and was assigned to the . He would later be killed by Ru'mal in the Erat Ritual. ("Defector, Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3") Civilians Janseen The son of Major Kroge. ("Defector, Part 2") Nadia The daughter of Admiral Ru'mal. ("Defector, Part 2") Ru'kon Ru'kon was a leading senator in the So'jan Senate in 2381. He spent much of his time questioning the influence which Tyson Calok was allowed to have with Chancellor Ar'kon. In late 2382, he was arrested by the so'jan military on charges of treason. ("Question of Loyalty", "Torment and Woe") Velosian Gris Bane Commandant Gris Bane was the head of the Velosian Defense Command during the Battle of Velos. ("Everything Changes") Carrlio Captain of the Velosian ship Bakent, who encounter the in 2378. ("The Cell") Nas Di Captain of the Velosian vessel Tachus. ("Infested") Koraan Koraan was the Velosian ambassador since 2378. Once Velos joined the Federation, he took his place as their representative on the Federation Council He also attended the Oralian Peace Conference in 2381. ("The Cell", "Security Threat", "Monks of Or'pec") Balen Tallot Tallot was the warden of the Velosian prison that held Kelsoe and Zimmer in 2378. ("The Cell") Kobalian Daco He was the Minister of Interstellar Affairs on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Nala He was the Head Minister of the Ministry of Kobal in 2379; He under went the Mot'Ta with Captain Benjamin Kelsoe. ("The Bonding") Oftero She was the Minister of Religion on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Veli He was the Minister of Law on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Vicka She was the Minister of State on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Other Chino Jale Jale was the Chief of Dinokian Security. He first met the crew of the in 2379, when he escort Tyson Calok during his transfer from Dinok to the Federation Penal Colony Rizac V. In 2381, Jale attended the Oralian Peace Conference aboard Deep Space Five as the Dinokian representatives' protection. During the terrorist attack, he was killed by Calok. ("Transfer", "Security Threat") See also * Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Pioneer (STP) Pioneer (STP)